Are we lost?
by xepiccookie
Summary: What will happen when to girl crash into Konoha, without knowing anything?
1. Are we lost? Chapter 1 The Beginning

I sighted

_Man PE is boring… what should I do to entertain myself?_

I thought to myself when I smiled a devious smile I walked to a blond haired girl, I stood behind her, crouching as I pulled the end of her black pants, they were loose-fitting jogging pants, revealing her blue boxers We actually wore the same pants. As soon as she pulled them up I just grinned at her. she ran to me trying to get a grip on my pants too, the only different was that she was she was around 4.7 feet (1.42 cm) and I was 5.1 feet (1.55 cm) and she wasn't even close the be as strong as me, we both stood straight A's for PE so we ran around like maniac's she just wasn't strong enough to get it down, after a while of running it got boring and I stopped running. She immediately got a grip on the end of my pants and was about to pull them down when I pushed her shoulders and she fell on the ground.

'Still weak, Quinty.' I said stoic still joking. She tried to kick me as I grabbed her ankle and pulled off her shoe I thought about it for a while and looked at the basket around 32 feet away. I tossed the shoe lightly to check its weight it wasn't heavy 'Around 0.2 pounds.' I muttered I guessed 'With that and the fact that there is no wind in this room this shouldn't be hard.' I said looking at the girl still on the ground as I threw the black shoe in the basket.

'That's not fair you're the Mathematic Genius!' Quinty pointed out while she got on her feet again.

I just stared at the basket. It was true though mathematics was just an easy subject.

'Yeah, Yeah I know how unfair you're so small and weak, and I'm not, but that's not the problem about it, I was wondering where your shoe is?' I asked her while I looked at the basket. I definitely threw the shoe in it but it wasn't around it not underneath it not right to it nor left.

'Eh, that's weird?' Quinty said. 'Nadia, What kind of trick did you use now?' she asked slightly annoyed.

'I don't know let's check it out.' I said while my bare foots hit the cold floor on their way to the basket.

'Nadia why don't you just put on some shoes?' Quinty asked.

'Too lazy.' I informed her just like always.

I and Quinty weren't like normal friends, nor like best friends. We shared a sister relationship, we both annoyed the fuck out of each other but couldn't be without each other. Lots of people asked if we were sister, while it was obvious that we weren't, she was a dwarf, short blond hair and had blue eyes. While I had long brown hair and green grey eyes. And we didn't share the same last name.

We walked to the basket on the other side of the room and I sighted, none of our classmates paid attention to us and just focused on the PE games, we stared at the basket.

No one ever paid attention to us which was better no one actually liked us Quinty was annoying as fuck, and I was drop dead boring, emotionless and smart. Much people avoided us not because they were scared of Quinty but of me afraid that I would beat them, is it with my fist or words, plus I didn't like anyone except Quinty.

'Seriously, where is that damn shoe!' Quinty stamped her feet at the ground.

I rested my hand in my hips, giving of that arrogant look.

'Dunno…' I sighted.

'You definitely threw it in right?' she asked just to make sure.

'Sure as can be.' I yawned. 'Wait a second…' I said pointing at the basket there was a black dot in it, just a plain black dot slowly getting bigger, my eyes flickered at Quinty her mouth formed an 'O' form as her eyes were wide with surprise. My eyes flickered back at the basket and the black dot was almost taking over the basket.

This is interesting I thought with a grin.

'Nadia let's go, I don't think that's a good idea.' She said as she walked off. Guessing my idea to do something fun for awhile.

I grabbed her wrist as she was about to get away.

'No I like this idea. Everything better than school right?' I told her.

She just nodded and our heads turned to see the basket and the black dot disappeared.

'That's a pity.' I muttered looking down and stalked off back to the normal PE schedule.

After barely ten minutes PE was over. I slid back in my skinny jeans, and a white thigh vest and bright colored sneakers. I waited till Quinty was done with changing, I sighed disappointingly that nothing interesting did happened today.

'Hey Nadia, I need to ask that guy from PE something.' She said while her head was visible in the door crack, I sighted as I opened the door and walked back into the place we had PE a few seconds ago. Quinty stalked me around the corner.

'Where is he?' she asked.

'Like I know.' I snapped annoyed.

I looked around the big empty space searching when my eyes felt on the basket. My eyes widen. Quinty stood next to me looking at the same place I was looking at.

The black dot was there again but much bigger swallowing the entire basket...

'I really don't have a good feeling about this…' Quinty said.

'Oh well, I do.' I said while I walked to the basket. 'You don't have to follow me.' I said.

'Damn it Nadia you know I will follow you.' She said walking behind me.

I was close to the basket now.

It was sucking wind up it wasn't strong enough to lift neither me up nor Quinty. I grinned.

'Ready?' I asked her.

'No, not at all do I understand why you would want to go anyways we could die there!' Quinty said while she freaked.

I rolled my eyes 'Like I care.' And I walked until I stood under the basket well it was more a giant sucking hole now but yeah, life is boring take a few risks.

Quinty POV

She walked closer to the sucking hole. I ran at her and got a hold of her arm. Making sure I wouldn't let go. She sighted Nadia hated physical contact but she will survive for a while. Not like my strength and weight would really make a different, we were both normal weight and both quite small.

The black hole came closer, a foot away from Nadia's head. I hid behind her. She didn't look afraid... but inside?

No probably not, Nadia was willing to do everything to defeat boringness, which was the main reason she was willing to hang out with me, I got problems almost every day, so if she would hang out with me maybe she could do something that would not bore her. Which wasn't much by the way, she was a genius and genius are quickly bored. The only thing that could entertain Nadia was adrenaline. And this was a lot of it.

I screamed as the black touched Nadia's head and we were both lifted of our feet, I screamed harder.

Nadia's POV

_God that sucked never travel trough portals again…_

I opened my eyes, I looked around, trees and more trees's a knocked out Quinty and a hard ground.

I lifted my head and moved to my feet looking around.

I walked to Quinty and poked her head.

No reaction she was breathing thought so she would wake up in around two hours.

_God why did she sleep so much?_

Someone moved behind me, I spun around and looked at the person, he leaned against a tree, and his clothing consisted of a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and a weird crest on the back and white arm warmers along with white shorts. And really weird blue sandals.

I looked at his face, he starred at me like I was someone crazy. I couldn't deny it, he was pretty, he was really pretty

Quinty groaned and turned around opening her eyes. And was on her knees tugging my vest like a six-year old. That when she noticed I stood stiff and looked at the boy who leaned at the tree. Her eyes got big.

'Well, hello…' she said while she whistled that annoying thing she did every time when she saw someone handsome.

She stood on her feet next to me again.

I sighted and turned around to leave hoping she would just follow me.

'So what's your name?' Quinty asked at the boy. My body stiffened and I turned around slowly and glared at the back of Quinty, mentally slapping myself.

'Uchiha Sasuke.' He said.

'Well I'm Quinty Green.' She started. 'And that is N-'

My elbow collided with a little bit too much force her back and her body hit the ground.

'Oufh!' She moaned 'That was unnecessary!'

'No it wasn't. He doesn't have to know my name nor does he have to know yours.' I told her as she stood up slowly. I glared the boy named Sasuke. Man that's a weird name…

'Where are you from?' he asked cold.

'We're from A-' I slapped her cheek.

'I know a better question, where are we now?' I asked him. 'Just outside Konoha.' He said.

I narrowed my eyes.

_Konoha, I swear that isn't a city or country anywhere in America or the earth actually…_

'Which country?' I asked him.

'The Fire Country.' He answered.

'Aight, thanks for the information we'll be going now.' I stated and grabbed Quinty by her collar who looked confused. Even thought I was confused as hell I tried to keep up my poker face.

'Wait a sec- I don't ge- where the he- what the fu- I don't understand this!' she said.

I just pulled her with me leaving the Sasuke boy behind.

'If you want to go to Konoha you need to go the other way.' He told us and left.

I sighted and let Quinty go.

'You idiot! He's just some random boy even though he's pretty doesn't mean he's trustable.' I pointed out.

'Sorry about that he's just so hot!' she squealed.

'Whatever. Ever heard of the place called Konoha?' I asked.

'No, nor of that fire county.' She told me

It hit me then, we were in a fucking different world!

_Or that's what I guessed._

'It's weird I wonder where we are…' I said. 'Man that portal was a great idea!' I said.

'Yeah, totally were in some place which we don't even know.' Quinty said.

'Whatever let's go to that Konoha place I'm kinda hungry.' I told her.

And so we walked off.

Reaching a huge wooden pair of doors who stood open.

'Wow.' Quinty mouthed.

'I know right.' I sighted. _Okay so maybe we shouldn't have gone into that portal._

We walked in the small city well city wasn't a good word for it, New York was way bigger not even close to this, not even close..

But it didn't seem to have any modern techniques.

I grabbed my iphone.

'Damn it he doesn't work here.' I said.

'Eh, Nadia…' Quinty started. I looked at her raising my eyebrow. 'We stand out a bit.' She told me I realize she was ready everyone was dressed with kind of old style fashion the thing that really stood out were my sneakers bright red, pink, purple, and yellow. I think it burned most of their eyes.

'I guess, we're quite in the spotlight aren't we?' I said while I ran my hand trough my hair and played a game on my iphone. And a few people stared at us.

'Ok, what should we do, I can't read anything here.' I said. While I stared at the signs of an alien language, which I couldn't read, but I was sure it was Japanese.

Quinty stopped 'You can't?' she asked and more people started at us.

'No, can you? I know it's Japanese but I can't read it nor speak it by the way, just a few words.' I told her.

'Well I can read it but you speak a few words of every language.' She told me.

'Ok try to see if you can figure out anything about the 'leader' of this village.' I told her I figured out that everybody stared at my iphone like it was something bewitched, since this village was so small I figured out it would probably be a dictatorship, which would mean that there would be one leader. She nodded and we walked further.

We both stiffed at the same time I put my phone back in my pocket and stared at the eight adults with black cloths and an animal mask on their faces, I starred with horror at them. They all came closer, and closer, pointing all kind of weapons at us, I couldn't even see what they looked like my body started shaking.

_Damn it, stupid me, that portal was a stupid idea!_

I felt something of myself hit the ground, but I couldn't recall what part of my body it was since I felt so numb, most of the time my brain remained normal in whatever situation, except this one, more than five people looking at me and coming closer, it was like a hell to me. I started shaking more I grabbed my face with both my hands trying to get rid of the people closing in on me and Quinty. A soft scream-like sound leaved my lips. I tried to close my eyes without success. I could feel my whole body touch the ground now, I closed my eyes and screamed.

I opened my eyes, it was uncomfortable, I wanted to move my hand to rub my eyes, but they were tied to the chair.

I gasped, _seriously why were my hand tied to the chair?_

Something hit my cheek, it was a flat hand from a person who stood in front of me, my eyes didn't need to get used to the light, since there wasn't much light in this room just a faint light bulb above me.

'What the hell?' I said when I realized someone just gave me a bitch-clap. I looked up at the guy in front of me, my bangs covering my eyes.

'Who are you?' the voice ordered.

'Nadelia.' I told them. 'Why the hell do you care?' I asked them while I blew air out of my mouth so that the hair wouldn't cover my eyes anymore. I looked up at the man being able to see him now, it was a quite young man I couldn't really see how he looked like since I was busy thinking what I've done to come here. I think he was one of the eight people surrounding us. I thought back to that moment, and my eyes widened in horror again.

'Stop it.' Some man said while he moved out of the shadows, he had two scars horizontally over his face, he wore a bandana over his head, I guessed he was bald underneath that, the bandana had a weird metal plate over it with a easily drawn leaf on it, well I could be a leaf it could be something else to.

'Don't lie!' the other man said.

'Lie about what?' I asked, I wonder... 'Where is Quinty?'

'We are asking the questions here!' he said I was about to roll my eyes but kept it in, since I was tied to a chair with to creepy looking guys.

'Tell us your real name.' the older one ordered.

'Fine, Nadia, aliases aren't illegal are they?'

'Where are you from!' the younger one said.

'I won't bother to explain, you wouldn't believe me anyways.' I told them.

I felt a cold shiver run through me and the older one with the scars came closer looking at me.

'Take her to Inoichi Yamanaka.' He said, his eyes didn't look away from mine.

Something cold touched both my wrist and the other things, I couldn't tell if it was just a simple rope that tied them to the chair or something different, I stood up stretching my muscles. I followed the man outside my 'cell' and we walked into another room.

_I feel weird,_

_I feel like someone is_

_Is…._

_Like_

_In my head?_

'_So it is true that the other girl told the truth about this other world?' a cold voice said_

'_Seems like it.' Another voice said._

'_What should we do with them, after all the information we found in them, they are quite athletic, but know nothing about ninja's or chakra's.' the cold voice said again._

'_I think they'll come in quite handy.' the other voice said again._

'_I think they are perfect.' A third warmer voice said._

My eyes flew open, I sat in a sitting position, there was white everywhere.

'Where am I?' I asked softly to myself.

'The hospital.' An old man walked inside the room. I jumped out of my bed, that voice it was definitely the third voice from the conversation I heard earlier.

'Who are you?' I asked.

'I'm the third Hokage.' He told me.

Erhm, Right… Hokage, I've never heard that word in my life.

'How long did I sleep?' I asked.

'Around three days.' My eyes narrowed at that answer, what have they done to me in those three days?

'Where is Quinty?'

'She is in the other room.' He told me friendly.

The door smacked open.

'NADIA!' a small blond girl ran in. 'I CANT BELIEVE IT! WE'RE IN SOME KIND OF CRAZY TWO DIMENTIAL WORLD!' she screamed in my ear with a huge smile on her face

'Yeah, That's pretty awesome except that we don't have a house don't have food, don't have a job, don't have money.' I pointed out.

'You always ruin the fun, Nad-'

'Nadelia, I don't ruin the fun I just tell the truth.'

Her smile faded.

'If I get you a home, some starters' money and a job would you like to stay here?' the old man asked.

Quinty jumped in the air.

'HELL YES!' she said. The old man smiled.

'What kind of job?' I asked

'Being a Ninja.' He said seriously.

Quinty started laughing and I joined her, after a while I stopped.

'Are you kidding, those actually exist here?' I asked in disbelief.

'Yes they do and it's a quite dangerous job, protection the village.' He told us.

'But we aren't ninjas so how can we do it then?' Quinty asked.

'First you'll be tested, on the physical part.' He told us, Quinty nodded and the old man walked out. 'Please follow me.' He said and we both followed him, we walked around the village, people everywhere bowed for the old man, I guess Hokage must be a high rank, since everyone respects him so much, we soon came by an open field. There were two people standing there, both male.

'Just fight against them.' He told us. Quinty stared at the man with horror, I would go first then.

I ran up to the bigger man and made a sidekick he expected this and I stuck my left fist out hitting him on his left cheek, I quickly jumped back a little bit as one of his fists was about to hit my face, I ducked and moved to the side, I felt my hair being touched by the guy, so he was fast, I kicked with my right foot, I felt his hand around my feet.

I grinned.

I withdrew my leg pulling the man closer, and I punched him, but he didn't let go of my leg, and he threw me to the other side, I quickly recovered and landed on my feet, I charged at him with full speed, as soon as I was close to him he disappeared. I gasped.

He stood behind me,

_No one can be that fast._

I didn't have time to think about that for too long, I had to make sure I could get away from him so he couldn't hit me.

I looked down on everybody.

'A branch?' I muttered while I looked down.

_I was in a tree?_

My eyes widened in horror, I was that fast?

The people on the ground looked at me with a big 'O' mouth, expect the Hokage dude he just looked normal.

I jumped out of the tree in the air, I made a back flip in the air and stuck my right foot out, I felt the air around me hitting my face, I was falling with a great force and something collided with my leg.

I stood up. So did the man he rubbed his head.

'Wow, you're really good.' He told me, at that moment Quinty charged at the other one, he didn't expect that. I the meanwhile when Quinty was fighting I asked the man what a Hokage was.

'Quinty you can stop.' The Hokage said with his grandpa smile. 'You can both go to the Ninja Academy, your skills are quite the same as the people around your age the house you'll be living will be close to the academy.' I nodded. 'Of course I would like to speak to the both of you every month to see how things are going.' He said.

'And now,' he said while he took something out of his cloak. 'This will see what Chakra Nature you are, Nadelia I left a few books about it in your home make sure you read them, and make sure you tell Quinty about it.' He said while he pulled out a few pieces of small papers.

Quinty looked at the papers.

'Pick one.' He said friendly.

'I'll go first!' Quinty said and she took a piece of paper a little bit too eager.

She held one in her hands she observed it carefully. After a few moments there was a small fire and the paper ignited. Quintys eyes widened.

'Erh, Oops…' she said.

'No, No, That means you have fire styled chakra.' He said smiling.

Quinty was celebrating this news and did some weird dance.

I walked to the man and touched one of the papers; I didn't even take it out of his hand when it wrinkled. I raised my eyebrow at him.

'Your lightning style.' He said 'Tomorrow the Academy starts at 8:30' he said as he left.

'We will bring you to your house.' One of the men we fought announced and they walked off. We followed them.

It was a small 'House' with four rooms, a room with a couch and kitchen a bathroom, a bedroom with two separated beds and a little room with a sewing machine. We bowed and thanked the guys as they left.

'Nadia I'd ha-' my hand cupped around her mouth.

'Nadelia.' I said.

'Yeah, yeah explain that first, what's up with the alias?' She ordered.

'Well, I didn't know that guy; I'm not that open as you.' I told her.

'Oh make sense, but I didn't know you were so damn fast!'

'Nor did I, nor did I…' I told her with honest.

'Try to run again!' she told me. I sighted and we went to the roof.

'Okay here you go! Try to jump to that house!' she yelled happy.

I rolled my eyes but did what she asked and to my surprise I jumped from house to house in inhuman speed. I turned around and watched Quinty. She raised her thumb but there was another emotion in her wide blue eyes, it was jealousy.

'That awesome! But I really don't like the style they have here…' she said as she looked at the people on the street.

'Nor do I, Don't worry I'll make some normal cloths.' I patted her head. 'Now let's get some food.' I told her and we went to what I couldn't read a _ramen shop _to be _exact Ichiraku Ramen Bar_. Or that is what Quinty told me

We sat down on a chair and a small boy almost as small as Quinty sat there too. He raised an eyebrow and Quinty grabbed a menu.

'What would you want?' she asked.

'Dunno, just order something.' I couldn't read a fuck of that.

She told the man that I wanted something which I couldn't understand but I thanked the man after he gave me something that looked like noodles and a piece of meat, whatever I shrugged it off and dug in, it didn't taste that bad,

I guess we were lucky that one of our old friends loved Asian food and we had to eat with chopstick a lot so I knew how to handle them well.

'Hey, Hey! You guys have weird clothes!' the little boy with an orange suit said to Quinty.

'Orange suits you nice.' I told him.

'I'm Naruto Uzumaki!' he screamed. 'And I'm going to be Hokage one day!' he said.

'Like I care.' I told him.

'What's a Hokage?' Quinty asked.

I mentally slapped myself that stupid question, man she could have just asked me.

'See we're new here so we don't know that much.' Quinty explained after all kind all shocked faces turned to us.

'Oh he's the most awesome and most respected leader in the village!' Naruto said loud.

Wow he annoyed me also, so he and Quinty would fit together perfect. They talked enthusiastically.

I touched Quinty's shoulder.

'Don't get lost I'm going to walk for a bit, here is money, and don't tell _him _about my name, just the fake 'kay?'

'Sure!' she said and took the money as I left.

I sighted and jumped on a random house. It was dark already, and I jumped from roof to roof, I sighted.

_I wonder will I ever return to earth._

I thought to myself as I jumped in a tree and looked at the stars and sat on a roof.

_I wonder how long I'll be gone, and if they miss us, I wonder what my parents think…_

Well not like my parents thought much, most off the time they were on vacation I was just a mistake unlike my perfect sister.

I didn't care about them, the only person I actually cared about was.

Was...

Myself.

With all honesty I liked Quinty but she wasn't anything special to me.

I was walking in a street now passing a gigantic house with even more ground around it. There was a weird sign of white and red formed into a fan, but to me it looked more like a melted pokeball, I saw it somewhere else before,

On that Uchiha guy's shirt,

_Man did he live here?_

I though and I walked further, and I walked back,

Okay I was lost…

I walked past the gate that opened and Sasuke walked out.

'What are you doing here?' he asked.

'Am I not allowed to walk here?' I asked him

'Whatever, Your shoes are kind of... well they stand out a bit.' He said stoic.

'Like the giant fan on your back doesn't.' I said irritated.

'Hn.'

I jumped on a roof and waved to him. In a sarcastic unfriendly way of course I hated him already.

And I jumped on a few roofs until I spotted the Hokage, I'd actually wanted to ask him a few questions, like what happened in the three days I was 'asleep', but I decided I could ask that later, even though most of it I can't remember, I just knew it was horrible.

'Quinty let's go.' I said while I walked in the shop.

Quinty POV

I really liked Naruto he was so nice!

I didn't know how much we talked or how long

'Quinty let's go.' Nadia said

I bowed at the guy who runs this shop and thanks him because it was our first time he we didn't have to pay.

I sighted happily 'So how do you like it here?' I asked Nadia, I was jealous of her, in a way she was always better than me.

'It's nice, not boring anyways.' She said I nodded.

'And you?' she asked.

'I love it!' I said 'I can't wait for the Ninja Academy!' I squealed happy.

'Don't you miss your mom and dad and your little brother?' she asked out of the blue.

I shook my head 'Not yet.'

She looked down.

'I'm tired I'll get some sleep.' I told her as soon as we entered the house.

It was a fact that Nadia... erhm... Nadelia, slept around 4 hours a day, and it was enough for her and her thirteen year old body.

'Ok. G'night.' She said.

I was in the room, 'Erm, Nadelia? You don't have sleeping wear do you?' I asked I counted on a no.

'Yeah, here.' She gave me a pajama it was a black pair of pants and a black loose fitting t-shirt.

'Thanks.' I quickly changed and fell asleep.

My eyelids opened at the smell of eggs.

I walked out of the bedroom and it looked like Nadia didn't even touch her bed.

'You have to clean your own bed.' Was the first thing she told me.

I yawned. 'Okay.'

'Then you can have eggs.' She said while she took a bite of a sunny side up. 'Oh I've got you some clothes.' She said and pointed at a nicely fold clothes at the door.

I picked it up, it was a red t-shirt with black shorts, and my name was on the back of the t-shirt in white letters it was had a small v-neck and a white line walked over it.

'Thanks a lot!' I said she knew my taste exactly.

She nodded and walked in the kitchen she wore the same black shorts just with purple white stripes along the ends and a long, short sleeved purple hoodie with three small stars on the left side, that was her trademark, three start one small one bigger and the other the biggest always on the left side, the three stars didn't took much room on her shirt not bigger than a hand, further it was plain and a small v-neck.

I cleaned up my room and ate an egg.

'So when does school start?' I asked with my mouth full of egg.

'In ten minutes.' She told me

'WHAAAT!' I screamed I quickly ate my eggs and hurried out the door Nadelia closed the door and we walked to the school which was around three steps.

'Nadelia I think you read the book I left at your house?' the Hokage asked Nadia, when he came out of the Academy.

She nodded.

'Do you understand it?'

'Yes, it's quite easy.' She told the old man.

'Quinty I'll explain, please come with me, it's about Chakra and the body…'

Nadia POV.

Indeed I did read the book about chakra in the human body. It wasn't that hard to understand, except that the person who translated it to English wasn't really good at it.

'Nadelia just go to Iruka's classroom!' the Hokage said.

I walked into the school and looked around

Great it was all Japanese I couldn't read anything!

I sighted.

This was bad all the classes started already.

I blinked. And closed my eyes.

Concentrating.

_**Bad Angel on the left shoulder: **__Yeah like that would help find the good classroom._

_**Good Angel on the right shoulder: **__Don't be so negative all the time!_

I frowned at the imaginary angels on my shoulders. Great so apparently this world also made me see things that weren't there.

I opened my eyes. They felt new. In my head I walked in all the classrooms asking one by one 'Is this Iruka's classroom?' most of the children laughed and the teacher shook his head, no.

_It's the room to in the end of the hallway the left one._

I noticed after looking in a few rooms.

_Well that was weird_.

_**Bad angel: **__With this power you can become world leader!_

_**Good angel:**__ Uh, No. Nadia. Don't. Even. Think. About. It._

_Shut up _I though while I walked in the room.

'You must be Nadelia, or Quinty.' The teacher said, which was I guess Iruka.

All the eyes were focused on me, to be more specify it were my shoes.

'Nadelia.' I told them

There were two open places next to a pink haired girl and Sasuke.

I walked to the girl.

'Go sit next to Sasuke please.' Iruka said.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to sit next to Sasuke.

I sighted as I sat in the stool.

Man I couldn't read anything! It was all Japanese! And where was Quinty?

_If you talk about the devil._

She walked in and looked for me seeing me sitting next to Sasuke the pretty boy. She already claimed him to be _hers._

She ran to me immediately while Iruka still explained stuff. While I didn't understand anything of it, because of my oh so great Japanese reading skills.

'OH MY GOD YOU'RE SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE YOU DON'T LIKE HIM DO YOU! HE'S MINE AND YOU KNOW IT!' she screamed.

I hit her head, hard 'God damn it Quinty you know me better than that.' I told her loud enough for everyone to hear.

'Oh yeah right.' She muttered and walked blushing to the seat next to the pink head.

I rubbed my temples she's was so annoying!

I looked outside the window.

'Nadelia, do you know the answer to this?'

I turned my head.

Great just my luck again.

**Bad angel: **_Good luck with that._

_Where is the good angel when you need her?_

'Class dismissed! Lunch break, Nadelia I would like to talk to you for a second' Iruka announced.

So Iruka found out I couldn't read Japanese I was a pro at English and math and I that I was furthermore on normal level.

That was what he told me.

I sighted.

I was jealous of Quinty for the first time of my life. I made a fist with my hand and my knuckles went white.

Talking about Quinty she found her own little Sasuke adoration group, man I could kill all those bitches without regrets.

I sat down at some table, soon a boy with a dog appeared.

'Hey.' He said as he sat down a little too close. 'I'm Kiba Inuzuka this is Akamaru.'

It was a cute dog I patted his head.

'What's your name?' he asked.

'Nadelia.' I told him 'No last name. Just myself.' At the time I said that a few other guys joined us.

'I'm Shikamaru Nara.' A pineapple head guy said.

'I'm Choji Akimichi.' A fat boy said while he ate something.

'Nice.' I said, while I looked at Quinty who stalked Sasuke around.

'Those girls,' Shikamaru said noticing how I looked at them.

'Are the Sasuke fan girls the leaders are Sakura Haruno the pink head and Ino Yamanaka.' Kiba finished him.

'You better not join them.' Kiba warned me.

'I'm not going to, not willingly anyways. I hate that Uchiha guy.' I stated.

Somebody gave me a high five.

'That must be annoying not able to read Japanese.' Sasuke said as I sat down after lunch break.

'It is, but I'm used to a much more annoying thing, it's called Quinty.' I said stoic.

He shivered I guess he didn't like his fan girl group.

A few guys gathered around me I didn't know half of them, but Naruto was surely with them.

'Hey Nadelia-Chan, want to eat some ramen this night?' he said trying to get a date with me, I really didn't want to hurt them nor want to scare them.

'Guys please I have terrible headache.' I told them and I sighted and they all left slowly one by one.

I sighted and my forehead came in contact with the desk making a loud sound.

'Man…' I whisper to myself.

'Okay everybody pay attention.' Iruka said.

I lifted my head from the table and looked at him.

Sasuke looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

After the class ended all the boys and girls walked over to me and Sasuke, all the boys stood by my side and all the girls at Sasuke, they adored him, and the boys adored me. I narrowed my eyes. Looking at Sasuke he looked annoyed. I sighted, I rose from my chair and walked to the door all the boys followed me.

'Quinty! Let's go.' I said loud.

'I'm busy go by yourself.' She told me.

My eyes widen.

Normally she would stalk me everywhere always.

I shrugged it off and walked to my house thanking the boys who stalked me.

_**Bad angel: **__Why don't you just kill them?_

_**Good angel: **__They're just trying to be nice._

_**Nadelia: **__Or just pathetic stalkers._

I sat down in the middle of the room closing my eyes.

So I was lightning style eh?

In class I didn't hear that word one time so I grabbed one of the books and read it.

It was useless actually, no real information, I sighted and decided to read a 'Learn Japanese' book.

Quinty's POV

The old man told me something about chakra, I didn't pay attention at all ,I told him I understood and he told me that I needed to go to iruka's classroom, and I left.

I ran thought the school in search for the good classroom of course I could read everything perfectly, but I knew Nadia couldn't,

But of course Nadia would learn it soon enough she can speak a few words of every language in this world, So she could save herself, I grinned in myself Nadia who couldn't find the classroom, _right, like that would happen_.

I ran in another hallway.

'Kon'nichiwa.' I heard someone's voice said, it was unfamiliar I spun around to see who it was.

_Damn, _That guy was pretty hot, and he said good morning! A boy walked past me he had a little dog on his head, he was so cute! I didn't had time to say anything back I was in a hurry for the search of my new classroom, I ran past a door with the text:

_Iruka's classroom _

I slammed myself trough the door my eyes searched for Nadia as soon as I came in. all the eyes focused on me, after a few seconds I found Nadia she was sitting next to Sasuke! Out of all people, she couldn't sit at that other empty space next to the pink head? Man, she'd already know I liked Sasuke! I felt anger boiling up in me, I walked to her.

'OH MY GOD YOU'RE SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE YOU DON'T LIKE HIM DO YOU! HE'S MINE AND YOU KNOW IT!' I yelled at her.

Something hit my left cheek with force.

'God damn it Quinty you know me better than that.' She said loud and annoyed.

'Oh yeah right.' I said soft and looked for another place there was only one left next to a girl with pink hair, pink hair? Is that possible?

'Sasuke-kun is so cute!' she said as I sat down

'I know right!' I said

We talked for awhile about the awesomeness of Sasuke when the teacher said it was lunch break, I followed her to sit with a group girl who apparently al liked Sasuke I also met Ino she was a nice girl with blond hair, I actually didn't like any of them, they did all liked _my _Sasuke-kun

**Nadelia's POV**

After a while I got sick of learning Japanese, I failed at it, I really did, I would read that later, I took another book.

_Hand seals._

I opened the book, this was kinda interesting more than the other one anyways,

_Rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, ram, monkey, bird, dog, boar._

I held the book close to my chest end went outside, to one of the training grounds around Konoha, I really didn't know the way here so I got lost a few times and I finally reached the training area.

_The third training ground._

I actually paid attention in class!

I sat down on the ground, closing my eyes and practicing the seals, of course at first I didn't go that well but after a while I got better, of course just having a technique pop out like nothing wasn't possible, it took quite awhile and I knew I wouldn't learn a technique today and not tomorrow. After a while I came back home finding Quinty on her bed.

Quinty's POV

'Quinty! Let's go.' I hear Nadia say.

'I'm busy go by yourself.' I told her.

I heard a loud voice 'Hey, Hey Quinty-Chan!' I spun around and saw Naruto. 'Would you like to go to the ramen bar right now?' he asked.

'Sure!' I told him and in two minutes we were outside the school and we were ready to go.

I heard someone pant behind me, Naruto and I looked around, some girl ran to us, I believe it was one of the girls who sat with me and ino.

'Eh… You know….. Ino!' she said.

'Chill out dude, what's up?' I asked.

'I saw Ino she is freaking out completely! I don't know why thought.' And she left off.

'Well, Naruto I guess we have delay before we can go to the ramen stand, we're going to Ino first.'

We went back to the classroom. And saw Ino there she was crying stamping her feet to the ground and threw around with everything that she could find.

'Ino what happened?' I asked her while I tried to calm her down, without much success, after a while she finally calmed down. 'So?' Naruto asked her.

'Sasuke-kun said I was annoying!' she shrieked angrily,

Naruto raised his eyebrow at me, of course not understanding what Ino was thinking.

'Naruto you baka! What the hell are you looking at!' Ino was still freaking out and we brought her home.

'Finally we can go to eat!' Naruto yelled happily. So we left off to go to Ichiraku's ramen bar.

'What do you want to eat?' Teuchi asked, the person who'd run this shop.

'Miso ramen like always, Chi!' Naruto and I said at the same time, Chi was a pet name that only I and Naruto used for the old man.

After we finished our food we went outside and we said goodbye.

'We need to do this more often, Naruto!' I yelled before I turned around and left.

We both took another road, I went left and Naruto to the right, I walked like some kind of emo back to my house my arms we limp on the sides of my body and my feet hit the ground too lazy to take normal steps,

Nadelia wasn't home yet, I grabbed her iphone and played a stupid game on the couch, later she walked in.

Nadelia's POV.

I just walked in my house from my training.

'Where were you? YOU WERE WITH SASUKE WERENT YOU!' Quinty screamed.

'No, he's a douche.' I told her while I placed my books on the table.

She seemed shocked 'No he isn't he's mysterious perfect hot athletic.-'

'Yeah he's really unfriendly.' I told her. 'Plus he hates you fan girls, so do I with the fan boys.'

'Whatever what were you doing then?' she asked me.

'I was training. Alone.' I said. 'And you?' I asked while I sat down on the couch.

'I was chilling with Naruto.'

'Nice, but we need to find work, were poor as fuck and we need stuff.' I told her.

'Yeah, yeah…' she said walking to the kitchen

After we ate she said. 'I'm going to Naruto's place!'

'If I was drinking something I would spray it all over you, good luck anyways.' I told her.

'There's a party wanna go to?' she asked. 'They asked me to invite you.'

'No, tell them I'm sick or dead or a zombie.' I said focusing back on my book.

She left, and then I read a book about ninjustu taijustu and genjutsu. After a while I guess I felt asleep on the couch because it was light when I woke up.

The next day we had shuriken training, that was something completely new to me, it reminded me of dart, and I remembered how much I sucked at _that_, I let out a heavy said as I followed the rest of the students outside.


	2. Are we lost? Chapter 2 The Teams

Wow zero reviews, well whatevah, here is chapter 2!

Oh btw, I don't own Naruto lol, i totally didnt say it in the first chapter, will Masashi Kishimoto kill me now? It will be a honor dying by his hand!

Without further blabla!

Here you go!

The next day we had shuriken training. That was something completely new to me. It reminded me of darts, and I remembered how much I sucked at that. I let out a heavy sigh as I followed the rest of the students outside.

**"Okay so who wants to go first?"** Iruka asked.

**"I WANT TO GOOO!"** A familiar voice screamed. A blonde boy in an orange jumpsuit ran forward. He stood in front of the target, around 6 feet away from it. He moved his hand to his pocket and pulled out 5 shuriken. He flicked them all away in one swift movement.

I heard laughing. My eyes rested on the target…only one shuriken was in it. The others where scattered all around the place.

**"Naruto please take it easy." **Iruka said with an apologetic smile. Everybody still laughed, yet I really didn't feel like laughing.

**"Okay next, Uchiha Sasuke."** Iruka announced.

I watched as the chicken butt-haired boy walked to the target. He stood farther away than Naruto did. My eyes couldn't follow his movement as his hands ducked in his pocket and pulled them out. Everybody gasped, my eyes rested on the target… six shuriken were stuck into the stump, in a perfect vertical row.

**"Great Sasuke."** Iruka said while Sasuke moved back to the crowd of people that where adoring him.

I watched the hand movement carefully as other people threw their kunai knives and shuriken. After a few names, Iruka said my name.

**'Nadelia.'** He said.

I took a step forward, feeling all the eyes on my back.

**'I really don't have any weapons.'** I said while I scratched my head.

**'I know it's you first time, please be careful.'**  
Iruka held a few shuriken out. I walked up to him and took them.  
Facing the target again I sighed. I observed the shuriken carefully in my hand, it had four points, and it weighted more than the shoe, almost the double of it actually…with that and the rotation speed of this piece of metal…  
My head than started to calculate how much force I needed to throw it with.  
My arm with the shuriken moved I really didn't have control over it, I made a swift movement with my hand and the piece of metal leaved my hand.

I blinked.  
I heard a few gasps behind me.

**'Whoa! Nadelia is this really the first time you've done this?'** Naruto asked while he walked up to me. My eyes moved to the approaching boy, I shot one glance at the target with only one shuriken right in the middle of it.  
I nodded.  
More people walked up to me. I backed up.

**'Wow, what kind of technique do you use?' **someone asked.

**'Teach me a few things!'**

'**What kind of trick did you pull?'**

**'Please! Teach me! Teach me!'**

My eyes flickered around me, looking for an escape, yet there was none. I felt my knees bulging beneath me, and my hands clasped around my head, trying to tune the voices out. I tried to close my eyes, to let the approaching people disappear, but they didn't close, and they watched, wide with fear the people come closer. My knees gave in.

**'What happened?'**

**'Is she alright?'**

More people walked over, I tried to open my mouth to say they should back off. But instead of the words there was a soft scream. My breathing become faster and louder and I pulled myself up, I couldn't see who stood close to me, my bangs covered my eyes, and I held my arms out and started running pushing everyone away who stood in my way.

Quinty's POV

'**Kyaaa Sasuke-kun~' **I heard Ino say next to me, Sasuke had just threw six shuriken in a row, and after that Nadelia also threw one causing a bigger scene because it was her first time throwing it.

**'Sasuke-kun, I have a job at the flower shop, you should stop by sometime!'** I told him.

**'Sasuke-kun you're way better than Nadelia!'** Sakura said. I really didn't know what is should say about that, she was right, at this moment, but I doubt it will stay like that Nadelia is the best in everything she does, if it was about calculating this she would beat everyone. My train of thought wasn't by Sasuke anymore, I was thinking about the things Nadelia failed, which weren't very much. She was afraid of too many people, and she couldn't read Japanese… she looked like a zombie because a lack of sleep, she was easily absorbed in a word with only math, she was very pale and she hate most people for the most ridiculous of things plus she gave up very quickly, but most of those things didn't bother her perfectness at all. She was patient, pretty, athletic, hard working, smart… I can talk about the good things of hers for hours.

And here I stood the impatient, useless, Sasuke stalker.

She must have more flaws.

Suddenly someone hit my shoulder; everybody ran to Nadelia, I heard a soft scream.

**'Nadelia?'** I asked to myself, everybody was surrounding a girl on the ground.  
Sasuke nodded. I stared at the place where the scream came from.  
Suddenly something jumped out of the crowd.

**'Huh, Were did she go?'** everybody asked.

**'Don't worry she'll be back.' **I said while I stared at the blue skies, there wasn't a cloud visible, it was just like Nadelia, perfect, flawless…

A little white cloud comes behind the face of one of the hokage's.

Even thought it looks perfect, there is a flaw, just like Nadelia.

I grinned and walked back inside.

Nadelia's POV.

I ran to the loneliest rooftop, sitting there and watching the blue skies, sometimes a little white cloud would appear. My breathing got normal and I decided that it I could use some private training. I ran to training ground three.

I sat down in the soft grass, not really feeling like training, I would just practice some hand seals

**'Eh, let me see…'**

_Rabbit_  
_Monkey_  
_Snake_

I made the three hand seals and I felt something weird in my stomach; I stood up looking down on my body to see if it was still normal.

I sighed

No harm done.

I felt the feeling run up into my throat: it felt ticklish.

I concentrated on the feeling trying to move it; it ran through my whole body it felt like there it was moveable energy.

Chakra?

I pointed my right hand to a random place with tree I felt the chakra go to my right index finger, and I closed my eyes.

There was a loud sound very close; I felt pressure on my finger my eyes flew open.  
There was a giant thunderbolt leaving my index finger I gasped, and moved my left hand to my mouth covering the shock.

A giant thunderbolt.

A few seconds after I opened my eyes it was gone, but I could still see it clearly in my mind.

My knees started bulging and soon gave in, my eyes wide, my finger still pointing and my left hand covering my face.

I mentally slapped myself.

I slowly stood up, forcing myself and walked back home, I didn't see anything my hair covered my eyes so I could just see feet and legs, as soon as I entered my house I lay on the couch.

I was capable of something like that?

I sighted Quinty wasn't home yet, boy was I glad, I looked suicidal my clothes… dirty from the ground, and my eyes crazy with surprise. I tried to calm myself down but my eyes wouldn't close and barely able to blink.

I sat on the couch and the door flew open.

'**How are you?' **Quinty asked.  
My eyes narrowed.

**'I feel fine, what about you?' **I asked her.

**'Same, nobody will make a scene tomorrow but I must tell you that they are all very sorry.' **She said I nodded my knees folding up.

The next day Quinty was going to Naruto and I was going with her.

**'Yo Naruto!'** she said as soon as we reach the rendezvous-point

**'Hey, hey Quinty-Chan, Nadelia-san!' **I stuck my tongue out I noticed a little figure behind him.

'**Who's that?'** I asked while my chin lifted.

**'I'm Konohamaru!' **he said. **'I'm the student of Naruto-nii-cha-' **he started suddenly my hand covered his whole face.

**'I truly don't care.'** I told him.

**'So what are you going to do, that I needed to go here so badly?' **I asked annoyed but I actually hoped they would do anything fun, I was dead bored.

**'Quinty-Chan please go behind that tree.'** Naruto asked with puppy dog eyes and he pointed at a tree. Quinty did what he asked.

**'She wouldn't be able to hear as now.' **Naruto said proud

**'Yeah, yeah well? What do you want?'**

**'Well… since you're the only one who is able to talk to Sasuke…'** Konohamaru started.

**'We hope you would like to prank him, but we couldn't think of a good enough prank, do you know any?' **Naruto said.

I rubbed my temples.  
**'Turn all his pants pink?'** I said after a while

They both nodded, and gave each other a high five.  
**'Awesome plan Nadelia!'**

I turned away.  
'**If I do that I'll be a Sasuke stalker no way in hell I would do that.'**

**'Oi, Naruto-nii-Chan why did you send Quinty-nee-Chan away?' **Konohamaru asked.

**'She would never agree to something like this.' **Naruto explained.  
'**Please, Nadelia-chaaaaan?'** they both asked in the same annoying voice.

**'No.'** and I walked off.  
I actually thought it was a fun idea but no way I would go to sasuke's house and steal his freaking' pants.

So days went by like this.  
-waking up, eating.  
-school, thanking the stalking fan boys.  
-training, reading eating.  
-sleeping.

So we were about a month further now my fans seem to get more members to my disgust.

**'Hey, Chicken butt, how do you handle the fans?' **I asked him in a whisper.

**'You should have stayed in the world where you came from. '** He told me.

**'Why chicken butt? It's so much fun here!' **I said teasing, he ignored me after that.

Also my Japanese improved little by little.

**'Nadelia! A party at Naruto's house tonight, I'll drag you out of your house if you won't come!'** Kiba yelled.

I sighted. I wasn't going to…. I would just read a book or something.

I sat on the couch staring at my iphone, it was almost empty.

Bored. Bored. Bored.

_Bad angel: Ne, Nadelia-Chan, why not make a scene tonight?_  
_Good angel: Don't Nadelia, It'll just give trouble!_  
_Nadelia: Maybe, maybe not_

That night I actually decided to go. I sat on the couch at Naruto's place, and there were actually a lot of people I didn't know. And most of the boys surrounded me.

**'Nadelia! How are you?'** Quinty said while see was stalking Sasuke. And I tried to make my voice reach her between all the begging of the boys around me.

I was getting tired of them, I walked to Quinty and her fan girls and slammed my way through them to see the chicken butt headed guy, I took got a hold of his wrist and tugged him with me to the balcony.

God this would be stupid.

_Bad angel: But it would be so worth it!_

**'What?'** Sasuke snapped

**'Listen up, chicken butt, I'm just bored, this'll be fun I promise, just do what I say. And I don't like you so don't worry.' **I told him as my hand cupped his cheeks and I moved my head so it was very close to sasuke's

**'What the hell?'**

**'Just wait, this will be fun.' **I whispered softly and an evil smile was on my face. And the group of fan girls stormed outside all standing stiff in the same second as they saw Sasuke and me. I smiled while I moved my head still not touching his lips

**'Close your eyes.'** I whispered while I did the same. My hand didn't let go of his cheek so it would cover our mouths.

I grinned as my hand let go of Sasuke's cheek and I faced the faces of the fan girls and a few fan boys.

And I started laughing immediately at their faces Sasuke smirked. I punched his shoulder and went inside. The group of angry fan boys and girl was behind me cursing, screaming and stalking me; I went to the street and jumped on a roof. And I was gone running from roof to roof, until I was on a high one I sighted laughed and fell down. Gazing at the stars. And I laughed some more.

**'Laughing about things like that is quite sadistic.' **Somebody's voice told me.

**'Like I care.' **I said still with a grin.

**'C'mon Sasuke you saw that look on their faces it was hilarious.' **I said stoic. Sasuke nodded. **'All those angry girls will keep me busy for a while.'** I said happily.

'**What about Quinty? She saw it too.'** Sasuke said.  
I slapped myself across my face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

**'She'll kill me.' **I told him.

**'Like she could.'** He said, it was true; Quinty didn't really pay much attention at all the Ninja Academy…she paid more to Sasuke. I rolled my eyes

**'No but the rest of the fans can.' **I said with a smile while I stood up. '**Well… I guess I should go and explain things to Quinty.' **And I jumped off back to my house, Sasuke followed me.

I halted and looked at the door of my house.

**'Wow.'** I said, while my eyes widen at the people in front my house, they're all angry and mad with the intentions of killing me.

Sasuke halted next to me.

'**Explaining it, would take quite a while.' **He said. My eyes narrowed.

**'Sasuke…' **I started while I felt blood pumped to my face. **'You don't have a couch for me do you?'** I asked him.

He rolled his eyes when I remembered something. I was reading a book about the Uchiha family. But the weird thing was that in the end of the book on an empty paper someone wrote in blue;

Too bad they're all murdered now.

Then someone in black;

Except the Sasuke guy

The blue pen again.

I can't believe that his only brother killed his whole clan.

That proves how weak they are.

And the black pen finished it there

It wasn't very interesting at all, to only thing was actually the Sharingan the kekkei genkai, I've also found a few things about the Byakugan, it actually seems that this girl from my class Hinata has it, but I never talked to her, nor planning on it.

**'Hn.**' He said answering my question with a yes and he jumped off I followed him until we reached the Uchiha area. He opened the port and led me to a big house, his house was old Japanese style, sliding doors mats and stuff like that, and I could have named more if I knew more Japanese furniture, but I don't.

Like I was expecting it was empty, no one else, it reminded me of myself, no one asked _'Hey, how was school!'_ or _'How was your day?'_

It was just emptiness. I led my head hang looking at my colorful sneakers.

**'Do you miss them?' **Sasuke asked out of the blue.

**'Miss who?' **I asked confused.

**'Your family.**' He explained.

**'Oh, No not at all my family are all idiots, my mom and dad took expensive vacations and only took my sister with them, she was so much better than me...' **I said while I narrowed my eyes, but a smile still on my face

**'Hn.'** and he took his shoes of and walked inside, so did I and I lay on the couch.

**'I'm dead tired, by the way if any of the fans bother you about our 'kiss' just tell them they need to stalk me, or just hit them.'** I told him and closed my eyes.

_Bad angel: You're in the Uchiha mansion; this is the perfect chance to steal his pants._  
_Good angel: Wow that sounds so wrong on so many levels…_

It was about three in the morning when my eyelids fluttered open I moved into a sitting position and looked around, it was still dark. I sighted as I grabbed one of my books and my iphone as a light and started reading.

Something was coming of the stairs.

I jumped from the couch, and held my iphone tight so I could throw it at the moving black shadow.

**'Who?' **I asked.

**'Sasuke.'**A stoic voice answered. **'Who else?'** he asked.

**'Don't know.' **I said my arms lowered and so did my 'weapon' '**do you miss them?'** I asked them out of the blue.

**'Humph.'** I raised my eyebrow, which of course wasn't visible for him. Well he didn't want to talk about _that._

**'Did I wake you up?**' he asked.

**'No.' **I said why bother to explain the four hours sleeping limit? Not like he cared.

**'Hn.'** He turned on the light. I narrow my eyes to the sudden light and putted my phone back in my pocket.

**'Uh Sasuke, can you show me a technique?'** I asked curiously.

**'No.' **he said and walking the kitchen.

**'Please?'** I asked while I leaned against the doorpost.

**'No.' **he said again.

**'Then, I'll also show you one of mine.' **I said  
And he walked out of the back door; I followed him on my socks. We walked to a lake and Sasuke walked on the small dock.

He made a few hand seals, which I didn't recognize due to the fact they were so fast.

_**'Katon, Gökakyü no Jutsu.' **_He said while he sucked in a lot of air. His hand hovered close around his mouth and breathed out while a huge fireball. I stared in surprise.

He was able to do that?

I narrowed my eyes while the big fireball disappeared slowly. Sasuke turned around.

**'That was awesome.' **I told him.

**'Hn.' **He said.

**'Eh, Well I really don't know anything.' **I lied.  
I'll keep that thunderbolt technique as a secret move for a while.

**'By the way Sasuke, I still hate you.'** I said while I jumped off, back to his house, grabbing my phone and other stuff while Sasuke kept training.

Quinty's POV

**'MAN I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE KISSED SASUKE-KUN!'** Ino screamed.

**'I don't believe it.' **I said with wide eyes she said she didn't like him.

**'Still we saw it with our own eyes.'** Sakura said.

**'I CAN'T BELIVE NADELIA-CHAN FELL I LOVE WITH THAT STUPID UCHIHA!' **some of the boys said.

We all stood in front of my house the same house where Nadelia lived. She would have to come home once this time.

I was dead mad, I think I could kill her, but of course, I couldn't even if I tried.

We stood there for a long time… I didn't know what time it was but most people left soon. I was the only one left… so I went inside and fell asleep on the couch.

I opened my eyes. I smelled egg.

**'Good morning.'** Nadelia said.

**'Sup?'** I asked her.

**'Nothing much actually I wa-' **she started.

**'WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT WHY DID YOU KISS MY SASUKE-KUN?'** Everything came to my head from the last night.

And she started laughing her ass off.

**'Seriously I can't believe you actually though I actually kissed him!'** she said.

**'Where are you talking about? I saw it myself!'**

Nadelia sighted **'Didn't you see how my hand and wrist cover our mouths?'** she asked.

**'Now that you say it…' **It was true I didn't saw a true lip lock.

**'But you both looked way too relaxed!'** I said in defense.

She lifted her shoulders. **'Don't worry we didn't kiss, I still don't like him.'** She said stoic and gave me some eggs.

**'But why did you do it anyways?' **I asked.

'**Well I was bored… I don't have someone to adore… I just get adored which is annoying…Oh! About annoying, the exams are quite soon and your grades are really suckish…' **she said.

'**True.'** I said.

**'That's why I'm going to tutor you.'** She said and I smiled.

**'Thanks!' **I was really glad to hear that Nadelia get average grades on most subjects, so I didn't know why I was happy…

**'Yeah that means you have to pay attention to the class and that you need to quit your job at the Yakama's flower shop.'** She told me my lips puckered.

**'Man that sucks.' **I told her.

**'I would suck more if you failed… we're training every day after school.'**

I nodded.

Nadelia's POV

So I made a deal with Quinty for tutoring her, but before I worried about that, I first needed to bring a few clothes to the wash, and make sure they are clean before tonight.

I walked to the wash with a lot of white pants, and a red shirt, it was one of quinty's but it was dirty and had all kinds of cuts on it.

I threw everything in the wash and poured the washing powder in it. I turned it on and left.

I needed to find Naruto… and of course he was at the ramen shop, so I sat down next to him.

'**Oi, Nadelia-san!'** he said while he stuffed his face with more food.

**'You need to distract Sasuke.'** I said.

**'You did operation Steal-sasuke's-pant-and-turn-them-pink?'** he asked while his eyes lit up.

I nodded. '**Yeah, and I need to place them back into his closet today, but I can't do that when he is home.' **He said.

**'YOSH! You can count on me!'** he said.

'**Start with it over two hours, make sure he is away as long as possible.' **I said while I left

I entered the room with the washer it was still running, I sat down next to it and stared at a book until it made the bleeping sound that he was done, I opened the washer a lot of steam came out of it. But as soon as it disappeared all you could see was pink clothes.

I grin came across my face, now just wait until it dries, it didn't take that long, if everything was right Naruto would be starting right now, I grabbed a big black backpack and stuffed it with the pink shorts of Sasuke.

I ran across the village with the backpack in my hand. I soon arrived at the Uchiha mansion, I climbed through the window, I didn't sense anyone nearby, so I searched for Sasukes bedroom, it was the one with no pants in it, I placed all the pink shorts in it making sure it was all nice folded as I left.

I waited outside the classroom for Sasuke in pink shorts.

After a while we saw his hair.

I quickly glanced at Naruto he looked excited.

He appeared in front of us. I sighed.

**'WHAAAAT? Why aren't your pants pink!'** he asked with big eyes while he pointed at sasukes white shorts. My flat hand made contact with Narutos cheek.

**'Auchie!'** he said while he rubbed his cheek.

**'Hn, I guess this was Nadelia idea, since someone as stupid as you wouldn't be able to think of something like that.'**

**'Naruto, baka scream it a little harder please. Now he knows that we did it!'** I hissed.

**'Sorry, Nadelia-chan.'** He said apologizing. And Sasuke walked in the classroom

**'Don't Chan me!' **I said furiously following Sasuke to my seat.

I sat down and squeezed the table.

I took a breath and leaned my chin in my hand palm.  
I felt a pair of eyes on my back.

**'What?'** I snapped while my head turned to Sasuke.

**'Tch, Nothing.' **He said.

After school I went to the clothing shop where I was working for a few times a week, after that I got home and made dinner.

**'Ne, Nadelia? Why are you so mad?'** Quinty asked.

**'About nothing.'** I said cold.

After dinner I read a book and fell asleep.

The next morning I made breakfast and was about to leave when my eyes rested on my shoes.

Black.

I gasped.

'**What?' **Quinty asked.

**'My shoes.'** I said while I pointed at the black things.

**'Ouch.'** She said while she walked up to them and smelled them.  
**'Paint...permanent too.'** She stated.

**'That sucks.'** I said and sighed, well they were quite old, plus I deserved it.

**'Who did it?'** she asked.

**'None of your concern.'** I said and I walked out of the house without shoes.

**'I'm so going to kill you.'** I said, Sasuke was leaning against our house.

**'Tch.'** He lifted his chin up arrogantly.

I made a fist of my hand the knuckles went white, my arm moved, Sasukes eyes narrowed. His head didn't move, my fist come closer to his face. I stopped, my fist almost touching his nose.

**'Ugh, you're lucky I have a lot of patience, Uchiha.'**

**'So no more names?**' he asked arrogant.

'**You've gained some respect.' **I said while I walked off, without shoes.

I made a quick stop at the shoe stop for those ugly ninja sandals; I chose a black pair and left for school.

Man I wasn't bored for quite a while tutoring Quinty, keeping fan boys away and tell all the people that the kiss between Sasuke and me was fake.

But I had fun.

**'Yeah nice Quinty!'** I cheered while she got better at all the subjects except math of course.

Quinty looked glad.

**'Thanks a lot Nadelia-Chan!**' she said while she bowed.

I made a face. '**Forget the honorifics.'** I told her. She used them all the time, I'll promise myself, never use honorifics.

She nodded.

**'Anyways, I have an appointment with the Hokage today, see you.'**

I soon came at the big building where the Hokages office was, and I walked in the office. The ninja's all gave me weird looks, but I ignored them.

I opened the big doors and there sat the old man.

**'Hello Nadia.'** He said.

** 'I prefer Nadelia.'** I said polite.

**'Okay then, so how are you doing?**' he asked with a warm smile.

**'Everything is going fine, I really like it here, and I would like to become a ninja.' **I told him honest.

**'Great, I think you'll become a great ninja.'** He said smiling.

**'What about Quinty…?' **I asked.

**'I'm sure she will be able to get far in the ninja life.'** He said.

**'Hmn, Can I ask what happened to Sasuke Uchiha's family?'**

**'His brother killed his own clan.' **He said.  
I begun to understand Sasuke's coldness, for his brother to kill everyone is quite a depressing thing, it made me realize that I shouldn't pity myself at all, there were people who had it even worse. But I still hated him.

The day before the exams for genin I sat next to Sasuke and we were both busy ignoring the fans. When I thought to myself.

I wonder if Sasuke and I pretend to be dating would they stopped stalking us?  
I felt my own hand against my cheek, I slapped myself.

Everybody eyes focused on me like I was crazy. I just narrowed my eyes.

Man how could you think that! Of course they wouldn't stop stalking us, and don't ever think of you Sasuke and dating in the same sentence.

**'Quinty I won't train with you today.' **I told her she nodded and said something about '_Sasuke-kun!'_

I walked around the city asking a few stalking boys to leave me alone. They actually did it to my surprise,

I walked in the street buying food, clothes and other stuff.

I passed the Sasuke mansion.

To be surprised he was outside I was about to scream _'Chicken butt!'_ or something when I saw a second figure next to him

Quinty?

What are they doing together?

I though Sasuke hated Quinty I shrugged it off and sighted walking further my eyes flickered back to him and Quinty as they I saw their mouth touching in a lip lock. I gasped, and to my surprise I laughed and walked further. But the smile faded away

Quinty and Sasuke kissing? Impossible.

Did Sasuke lie about him hating Quinty?

Quinty POV

I decided that I would make Sasuke mine today! And stalked him to his house, of course he was annoyed by me but he closed the gate of his house when I walked inside.

**'So what kind of girl is Nadelia?' **he asked not looking at me.

**'Why talk about her? It´s better to talk about us.'** I told him with red cheeks.

**'And does she talk much with her parents?' **he asked ignoring my question.

I placed my finger on my lips thinking.

**'Well even though she acts tough and cool she's actually having a hard time… she really hates her parents for always praising her sister, and well… she... doesn't really talk about her feelings much…' **I told him

He frowned.

**'Now… about us…' **I was hovering close to him.

He backed off a little. A genius idea came in my head.

He didn't expect me to kiss him and our lips touched each other. I hovered close to him.

Sasuke didn't expect me to do that but after he realized what I was doing he pushed me off him with a little too much force.

**'What the hell?'** he said in surprise.

I ran away.

Nadelia's POV

I sighed as I hit the couch.

Quinty stormed in.

**'NADIA!' **she screamed I narrowed my eyes. **'I MEAN NADELIA!'**  
**'NADELIA! I KISSED SASUKE-KUN!'** she screamed.

**'That sounds... great?'** I said.

**'It was! But Sasuke didn't want it actually, so he pushed me away. I think he hates me now.'** She said.

**'He always hated you.'**

**'Anyways I have a date with Naruto tonight! So I won't eat with you do you mind?'** she told me

**'Ok, doesn't matter.' **I told her. And she soon left after she found out I was busy with reading a book about ninja's.

I've never read so many books in my life, I've never mind reading books or anything. But this much? Those books were quite fascinating.

I was actually thinking about going to a restaurant, but then I thought about it again and just ate bread and went to a river close to our house, I've been trying to walk on water for quite a few days now which was actually working quite good I couldn't stand on it to long, I read about it in a book, they said it wasn't hard but I could only stand on it for a few minutes.

I didn't have to take of my ugly sandals and I didn't wear any socks I tried to focusing the chakra to my feet, and placed a feet on the water it just stood on the water and my other feet left the ground to and I walked until I was in the middle of the water, I sighted.

I screamed a soft scream as my body came in contact with the water I sighted and walked back to the side, the water came to my knees so drowning was impossible. And I tried again, with more success I trained for a while until I was really cold and walked back to the house and changed into dry clothes, Quinty was already asleep I quickly ate some fruit and went to sleep to.

**'Nadelia! TODAY ARE THE GENIN EXAMS!' **she screamed.

**'I know.' **I said while I took a bite from a piece of bread. Bread, fruit, and eggs were the only things I actually ate. I wasn't a fan of Japanese food, except ramen… that was… eatable.

**'I know right! I hope I pass!'** she told me.

I nodded and we left just in time as I sat down in my usual place.

The first was a writing part, which was quite easy, but I wonder how Quinty would come off with this.

After that individually you had to show a few things, like kunai throwing and I didn't show my thunderbolt technique, but the jury still seems pleased.

**'Okay! Tomorrow the results will hang here!'** someone screamed as all the students gathered.

**'So how did it go Quinty?' **I asked her.

**'I don't know…' **she told me** 'and yours?'**

**'Quite good I guess...'** I told her. Her lips puckered I patted her head. I really didn't give it my all.

I walked to Sasuke.

**'So how did it go?**' I asked him.

**'Good and yours?**' he said stoic.

**'Quite well, I'll see you tomorrow.' **I said while I waved off.

**'So what are you going to do tonight?' **Quinty asked.

I raised my eyebrow. '**Nothing?' **I told her.

**'Really? We just had exams… Almost everyone from our class is coming to eat with each other are you going too?'** she asked me.

**'Nawh, I don't feel like hanging out with those people.'** I told her.

She sighed as she closed the door.

**'Sorry.' **I told her with a fake smile.

An hour after Quinty left someone knocked on the door. I walked to the door. who could that be?

I wore a white dress I made a few days ago to sleep in actually, and it was to pretty to sleep in. It had ruffled laces and had it was simple dress furthermore just plain.

I opened the door, while yawning.

There was a raven-haired boy whose onyx eyes widen after he saw me.

I blushed a light red after I followed his eyes that were staring at my dress.

**'Eh, I can explain!'** I told him. I blushed darker. '**You know- I mean… Uh… Well! I actually made this as a pajama but I though it wasn't really pajama-stylish, so I thought I could give it to Sakura or In-'** I started.

**'I really don't care.'** He told me I blushed even darker.

I relaxed **'So what's up?'** I asked him, making sure my body hides behind the door.

**'Aren't you going to the barbeque with the rest?'** he asked me.

**'No, why would I? There is nobody I like there, just annoying people.' **I said.

**'I'm going are you coming with me?' **he asked stoic looking away.

**'Whatever just let me change first.' **I said while I pointed at the dress. I closed the door I pulled out white shorts and the same purple hoodie t-shirt. And the ugly ninja sandals.

I stormed outside Sasuke leaned against the wall.

**'Okay let's go!' **I said his back leaved the wall. '**Oh wait I forgot my money.'** I told him and I grabbed the money of the table. **'Okay I'm ready, for real this time.'** I said while I walked away, Sasuke followed me.

**'Eh, I don't really know which way…' **I told him.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist tugging me along while we walked in the barbeque restaurant. I saw a group of laughing teens around a barbeque. Sasuke's grip loosened and walked that way I followed him.

**'Sasuke-kun!'** Ino screamed and Sasuke rolled his eyes,

**'Nadelia-Chan!' **Naruto screamed I sighed and people moved so there was enough place for one person. Sasuke said down, next to Kiba whose lip puckered that I didn't sat next to him. I sighted and more place was made just enough for a half of me. I sat down next to Sasuke almost falling off, but I'll survive.

**'Nadelia-Chan! I'm so glad you came!'** Quinty screamed.

**'Well, I decided I was bored so I hoped this would be fun.' **I told her.

**'She's sitting way too close to our Sasuke-kun.'** Ino whispered at Quinty.

I grinned and moved closer to Sasuke, almost on his lap.

Quinty whispered something at Ino and they burst out in laughing.

I narrowed my eyes and lifted my butt up; looking at Sasuke asking him he just rolled his that was a yes in my eyes I moved so I was sitting on sasuke's lap now.

Everybody's eyes widen in surprise and looked at Sasuke and me

I started giggling. Sasuke just sighed. My elbow poked his chest. He just rolled his eyes.

Rumors were spreading around the table..

I moved so I sat on the little space again

**'Just kidding guys, you guys are way too easy to fool.' **I told them.

Almost everybody sighed in relief and we all talked and ate. Well I didn't really talk much I was mostly bothered with a lot of the same questions.

'**Well who do you like if it isn't Sasuke?'**

**'Are you sure you and Sasuke aren't dating?'**

**'You guys don't fit together me and you would be a better couple.' **Or questions like that and Sasuke got the same questions. Kiba went to the bathroom and Ino moved silently to the empty place next to Sasuke and snuggled against him.

He sighted annoyed. And tried to shake her off.

**'Nadelia can you come here?'** Sakura asked while she walked to the toilets.

I raised an eyebrow and walked off to her. As soon as we came in the bathroom she asked

**'So you really don't like Sasuke-kun do you?'**

I shook my head.  
**'No, I really don't.' **and I walked out. The place next to Sasuke were I sat was now taken by Quinty also snuggling against Sasuke's arm.

I sighed, and I walked to our place and was about to sit down when suddenly Sasuke rose up and grabbed my wrist I turned around everybody eyes were fixed on us.

**'What Sasuke?'** I asked his arms were wrapped around my waist.

**'Erm, Sasuke…?' **I started. '**I don't think this is a good-' **I couldn't finish something touched my lips and I closed my eyes. Until I realized it were his lips,

On mine.

I felt my face getting redder.

His lips didn't touched mine anymore I opened my eyes, quickly seeing everyone's death glare on me and Sasuke he tugged me away one arms still around my waist, I frowned.

We were outside.

**'You know it takes 42 muscles to frown, it only takes 4 to extend my arm and punch you face.'**

**'Just follow me.'** Sasuke said as he ran off, I did as he said.

Until we stood on a hill.

**'Explain?'** I asked him, while my cheeks got red again when I thought back at our kiss.

**'I was tired of Quinty, Ino and Sakura always annoying me, I just wanted to annoy them back.'** He said stoic.

**'Isn't kissing a little too-… You know never mind, if I felt like it, I would high five you or something.'** I told him. He rolled his eyes. And I sat down in the grass, it was already dark, and I stared at the stars. Lost in my own thoughts. When I sensed Sasuke next to me. I was dead tired who knew what time it was; I rested my head on Sasuke shoulder and yawned, closing my eyes. Drifting off,

My eyelids fluttered open. I lay on the grass.

**'Fuck I need to feed Quinty or she'll die!' **I said jumping up. Sasuke still sat in the grass.

**'She's at Ino's place.' **He told me I sighted.

**'Are they that heartbroken?' **I asked sighting. '**Well let's go to check if we passed.' **I said walking to the academy Sasuke stood up walking behind me.

We walked in the Academy Sasuke on my heels I walked to a paper on the wall were all kind of students stood around, everybody backed off. I raised an eyebrow, Sasuke stood next to me. And I started on top with the best scores.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

My eyes moved down to the name underneath his name.

_Nadelia Amehoshi_

I sighted I was second best. Amehoshi coming from Ame to hoshi, which means rain and stars. Of course it wasn't my real last name, I just thought of it one day while it was raining and I was looking at the stars, I don't think it's actually a real name, no I was sure it wasn't but I can be original can I?

I moved down more name's to look for Quinty she stood graduated with the lowest scores.

_Quinty Midori_  
(Midori=green)  
The teams will be announced tomorrow.

I sighed again.

And followed Sasuke as he walked off.

'**Congrats, Sasuke, I'm going to find Quinty now.'** He nodded.

**'I GRADUATED!' **someone screamed.

**'Found her, well bye.' **I waved while I walked back inside.

**'Congratulations Quinty. You graduated with the least possible scores.' **I told her.

**'I know awesome right!'** she screamed.

**'Whatever.'**

She pulled me outside.

**'I demand an explanation!'** she hissed.

**'Sasuke thought you guys were annoying so he thought it would be a good idea to annoy you back.'**

**'Sasuke-kun thinks I'm annoying?'** she said surprised.

I nodded** 'He thinks that of everybody.'** I told her. **'Anyways let's go somewhere fun.'** I said.

**'Like were?**' she asked.

We spent the whole day at a spa even though I didn't really like spas, Quinty did. As soon as we came home we ate something at the Ramen bar and I sighed. I was tired. Quinty fell asleep almost right after we came home.

I wonder, will I be in the same team as Quinty? Would I like that?

I wonder, I wonder.

Of course I guess I would be worried about Quinty all the time If wasn't in her team, but we would also get into a lot of fights…

In the morning I wasn't hungry and ate an apple, I sighted and went off for school, Quinty on my heels.

**'I hope we're in the same team!'** she said I nodded not sure if I would lie if I spoke some words.

We soon joined a hall filled with students. We sat somewhere and waited for our name to be called.

**'Team 7, you're team isn't a 3-man-cell because other teams would be outbalanced in power so there is a team 7a and a team 7b, but most of the time you would work together.'**

Well whatever… how big was the chance I would be in that team?

**'Team 7a Haruno Sakura, Naruto Uzumaki and Quinty Midori.' **I took a deep breath glad I wasn't there.

**'Team 7b Sasuke Uchiha and Nadelia Amehoshi.'**

I gasped and Quinty screamed.

No way! I was with the stuck up egoistical, bastard?

Man this sucks! I folded my arms around my chest.

**'SHE"S WITH HIM!' **Ino, Sakura and Quinty yelled at the same time.

**'Ugh, I'm with him?' **I asked in disgust.

**'Tch, I'm with her?' **Sasuke said.

**'Yes, changes are impossible, Nadelia, You're with Sasuke because you two are the best of the class, and since there is an uneven number you guys have to deal with each other.'**

I sighed, I stared at the forehead protector around my ankle, and Quinty wore hers around her head, where it was supposed to be.

We left after that to meet our sensei, with all honesty I hated it, I hated it when someone could be the boss over me, of course it happened all the time, but yeah…

We sat in a room waiting for him or her.

**'Naruto, He's a Jonin, he won't fall into that stupid trap. Ne, Sasuke-kun?' **Sakura said while Naruto was placing a eraser on the door.

'**Maybe he will.'** I said.

I always knew Sakura didn't like me.

**'Hey, pinkie just let him do what he wants why do you care?' **I asked her. She was opening her mouth. **'Is it because you want to act cool for Sasuke-kun?' **I asked her. **'Wow, I totally just said kun.'** I burst out of laughing. ''**Ha-ha... k-u-u-u-n AHHAHAHAHAHAH!' **after a while I stopped laughing. '**Ok note to myself, never use honorifics again.'** I said out loud, Sakura turned her head arrogantly ignoring my question.

I was bored, we waited already quite long.  
**'I have pretty sandals, P-R-E-T-T-Y sandals.' **I started singing. **'Ok never mind.'** I said while I leaned against the wall.

Then someone walked into the door, the eraser felt to his head making a soft sound and naruto's laughing to fill the room.

**'Can't believe he fell into something like that.' **Sasuke said.

For some reason the guy wasn't mad or anything he just walked into the middle of the room.** 'Okay guys, let's get to know each other better, let's go to the roof!' **he said and walked out we all followed him.

Everybody sat down on the rooftop.

**'Okay tell something about yourself.'** The guy said he had grey hair which stood up straight on his head, he also whore a mask which covered his face and his forehead protector was over one of his eyes.

**'Why don't you tell us how much hairspray you use…?' **I said while I touched his hair. My eyes widen. '**You don't use hairspray?' **I asked. '**Ugh not like I care.'** I said and walked away laying down on the stones.

**'Why don't you tell something about yourself sensei?'** Naruto said.

**'Well okay, I'm Kakashi Hatake, What I like is a secret what I hate is a secret to, now you guys.'**

**'So all we get to know is his name.' **Naruto said.** 'I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE I LIKE RAMEN AND I HATE SASUKE!' **he said out loud.

Kakashi nodded.

**'I'm Sakura Haruno I like…' **she said while she stared at Sasuke with big eyes. **'Later I want to be married with…' **she still stared at Sasuke.

**'And what do you hate?' **Kakashi asked.

**'Naruto and Nadelia.'** She said short.

I flew up from the cold stones where I was laying.  
**'WOOHOO!'** I screamed happily. Naruto didn't look that happy.

'**Next.'** Kakashi said.

**'Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot and I don't like much, I won't call my dream a dream it's more an ambition, and it is to kill a certain man.'** He said dark.

**'Next.'**

**'I'm Quinty Midori, I like my friends, fun times, and talking I really don't hate anything, I really don't know what my dream is.'** She said soft, she didn't say a word today. I raised my eyebrow.

**'Next.'**

**'Nadelia, Don't know, don't know, and dunno nor care.' **I said answering the three questions.

'**Okay great!**' Kakashi said putting a book away, which I didn't even notice he took out. 


End file.
